


When I Made Sense of My LIfe

by marisolroserogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, this was based off a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisolroserogers/pseuds/marisolroserogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad was wearing his Captain America suit with his shield strapped on one side of him. Father was wearing his battle gear, too—his dark red cape, armor, and his hammer, Mjolnir, in one hand and Dad's hand in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fandom people--this is my first story. It was based off of a dream I had (AWESOME THUNDERSHIELD DREAMS), and I decided to mold it into a story. I like reviews, please do so!

"Dad, I'm home!" I called out into our tiny house. We've lived here my whole life, but I've never complained about it. That would be selfish to Dad's feelings—this used to be his and Father's house. I've never actually met Father, but I know Dad misses him a lot.  
Dad poked his head out of his room, and, seeing me, he smiled real wide and ran towards me, his huge arms lifting me up in a hug. "Hello, Marisol! How was school?"  
"It was fine," I answered, giggling. I loved it when he picked me up like that.  
He put me down, still holding my hand. I felt really small compared to him, though I'm one of the biggest in my class. "Wanna see some pictures of your father and I?"  
My blue eyes widened. "You mean there's more?"  
He laughed as we entered his room."There's more, alright," He pulled me into his lap, taking out another album. He flipped it open to the first page. In it was a picture of Dad and Father holding hands. I examined Father's face, though I already had the features memorized. I had both their blue eyes and their strong, tall structures. The tall height, I guessed, had to come from Father, since I knew Dad's perfect height and muscle came from a science experiment 80 years ago. It was weird, knowing my dad belonged in a different time. Both Dad and Father had blond hair, but mine was a golden brown. I always wondered why that was. I also wondered how I was born, considering they were both male, but I figured I was adopted or something. Not that it mattered to me.  
In this picture, Dad was wearing his Captain America suit with his shield strapped on one side of him. Father was wearing his battle gear, too—his dark red cape, armor, and his hammer, Mjolnir, in one hand and Dad's hand in the other. I took in all the detail—Father's short, blond beard covering his chin, his slightly tousled blond hair. He had on a smile I wished desperately to see in person. Were they getting ready for battle or coming back from a triumphant one? I wanted to be an Avenger so badly.  
Yes, I'd met the Avengers, the famous Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. I know Steve best of all—he's my dad. The one used-to-be-Avenger I hadn't met was Thor. He was Dad's husband, my father. I knew he was dead, though.  
"Dad, where is Father?"  
"Thor? He's...well...not on Earth anymore, sweetie."  
"...Oh."  
I never asked again where Father was, or how he died (probably in battle). If he was dead, I'd never get to meet him. This fact hurt the most. I trailed my fingers across the silver bracelet on my wrist subconsciously. Dad once told me Father gave it to me when I was a baby, and it grew with me. Because it was from Father, I never even tried to take it off.  
"I wish I could meet him, Dad." Our eyes never left the picture in my hands.  
"Me, too, sweetie. Me, too."  
After a few minutes, I lifted myself off of his lap, mumbling some excuse about homework. Dad stood and planted a loving kiss to my forehead and I left. But I didn't have homework; I finished it in study hall.  
I tiptoed to my small backyard and into the shed. Father stopped using it after he moved his shield and equipment into his bedroom where it was safer, so I made it my study.  
I looked around. In the shed/study, there was a tiny table with little squares of metal I took from Tony on it, a second table with more squares, dirt and grass, another with a bowl of water, and a final one with a few candles on it. I wonder what people who were to see this would think of me. A freak? A weirdo? I've been called worse. But these were my experiments. Ever since I was little, I found I could make all sorts of metal bend like putty in my hands (which annoyed my billionaire friend very much), make plants grow from anything, cause water to appear wherever I wanted it to, and light fire with my bare hands. So, I decided, why not experiment?  
I approached to first table, the one with the metals. I picked up a square and squeezed it. Dents the size and shape of my fingers were formed on the sides. I squeezed harder and the metal molded like wet clay with a crunching noise. I knew I could break things tougher that this. Once, I punched Dad's shield ("Hit it with all your strength, Marisol!"), and a tiny, barely noticeable dent was made beneath my fist. Since then, I lost my privilege to touch Dad's shield. And Fry didn't need to tell me that I was forbidden to even go near any of the Avengers' weapons.  
After the used-to-be square of metal was a small ball, I moved to the next table and picked up another square. I concentrated hard, and, before long, a small patch of grass started growing on the metal. I willed it to grow bigger, and after a few minutes, the grass was a foot tall and still growing on the small, metal plate. I smiled to myself and told the grass to stop before moving on to the next table.  
I stared at the water in the bowl, concentrating. I was trying to make waves in the bowl. Just on cue, small waves started forming, splashing droplets on the table. I made the waves bigger until there was no water left in the bowl. I gathered the spilled water with my hands still in my pockets, watching it rise in the air and being forced back into the bowl.  
I walked to the next small table, the one with the candles. I saw a few matches near them but ignored them. The matches, I don't use. Lighting fire is easier, to me, without them. All I had to do was focus on heat, then it'd appear. A small flame, dancing on my fingertips, then on the candles. One by one, the candles lit up, sending a low, warm light through the shed. I was about to blow out the candles when I realized I was being watched.  
I whipped my French braid over my shoulder, ready to fight whoever was standing there. Hey, being the daughter of the Captain of the Avengers, one can't be too careful. I stopped suddenly, sighing with relief, seeing that it was only my friend, Chris. "Oh, hi, Chris. What are you doing here?" I said casually, blowing out the flames.  
"Just wanted to hang out. What're you doing?" He asked, picking up the ball of metal I made earlier and examining it.  
"Oh, I'm just doing some experiments," I busied myself by writing down some results—which were, by the way, the same results I always got—on a piece of paper.  
"Cool. Hey, are you ever gonna tell me what your 'experiments' are?" He smiled playfully and ran his hands through his messy, dirty-blond hair.  
"Probably not," I answered, smiling back. "Wanna go punch some bags?"  
"Sure, it never gets old, beating up some punching bags." He took my hand and I allowed him to pull me outside.  
Maybe I should say a few things about Chris. He can be kind of a nerd sometimes. He loves school and stuff like that while I'm flunking most of my classes, but he likes working out with me, too. He's about a half an inch taller than me, which gets on my nerves a lot, and he's got these amazing coal-black eyes. His hair's shaggy, dirty-blond and always perfectly messy. He loves mind puzzles and is always the first one in class to figure out any kind of mind problem.  
And I hate myself for thinking he's one of the best things that's ever happened to me.  
We hung up the punching bags and I immediately started hitting one lightly. Well, for me it was light. I knew it wasn't smart to punch one at full-force in front of Chris. I once punched one with all my strength at the training room in he Avengers Tower and it flew away from my fist and into the wall, producing a "watch it!" from Tony and startled yells from Bruce and Clint. Chris was with me then and watched with a shocked expression on his face. From then on, I was careful about using my powers around other people.  
As I threw my fists at the punching bag, I felt Chris's eyes on me while he hit his bag distractedly. After a short while it starteed to bug me. "What?" I whirled around to glare at him questioningly.  
"Nothing," he said blankly before turning to his bag and hitting it roughly. I rolled my eyes and turned to my own bag.  
About an hour of working out, talking, and laughing, when we were soaked in sweat, Chris said he had to finish his science project and left. Once he was gone, I thought, There's a science project we have to work on?  
I stayed in the heat outside, thinking over that day's activities. Chris had been staring, did that mean... No, I thought. No way does Chris like you. Don't get your hopes up. Finally I sighed and let my legs carry me to the house.  
"Marisol!" I heard Dad call. "I found another!"  
A grin broke out across my face as I sprinted towards my dad's room. He found pictures everywhere! I sat on the carpet, smiling up at Dad before taking the picture in my hands. In the picture, Father was smiling slightly, but his eyes looked sad. He was dressed in full armor, minus the helmet, holding Mjolnir. Behind him was a long, bridge-like path, glittering a rainbow. I frowned in confusion. "Where was this taken, Dad?" I asked.  
"A place far from here, sweetie." Dad sounded regretful.  
It was quiet for a few minutes until I got the courage to ask him a question that had haunted me for years. "...how did he die, Dad?"  
Dad looked startled. "Are you talking about Thor?" I nodded in response. "He's not dead, Marisol. What ever gave you that idea? He simply had to go home."  
I frowned. "Then why doesn’t he ever visit? Did you two get divorced or something?"  
"Oh, nothing like that, sweetheart. We were never really married, but, no, we didn't break up. Your father has duties of his own."  
"Where does he live?" I demanded.  
Dad sighed. "Rose, you take mythology at school, right?"  
The question caught me off guard. "Y-yes," I stammered, unsure what he was getting at. "Why do you ask?"  
"You've heard of Norse mythology, yes? Norse gods?"  
"Umm... Yes," I struggled to remember a few Norse legends. Heimdall, Odin, Frigga, Thor... "Thor... Father... he's a god?" I blurted, widening my eyes. How was this possible? Father... a god? Thor was the thunder god, I remembered. I always thought Thor—the Norse god, Asgardian, thunderer—was a myth, but... My father, a myth?  
Dad nodded, looking down. "He had to return to Asgard. Odin's orders..."  
Suddenly I was on my feet. "How do I get to Asgard?" I exploded. "I need to meet him, I need to bring him back here..."  
"I-I don't know if it's p-possible..." My dad stuttered, seeming lost in thought.  
"Fury! I can ask Fury," I suggested excitedly. Dad still looked dazed, so I hopped up to my feet. "Bye, Dad! I'll be back before midnight!" And with that, I rushed out of the small, blue house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! My second chapter... enjoy and please review!

I stood impatiently in SHEILD headquarters, trying to get the idiot receptionist's attention.  
"I need to see Director Nicholas Fury," I insisted.  
"Do you have an appointment?" The annoying blonde kept her eyes trained on the laptop in front of her.  
"I don't need an appointment," I snapped. "This is an emergency."  
She sighed, as if she was given the most hardworking job in SHIELD. "What's your name and state of emergency?" She asked in a monotone voice.  
I glared at her. "My name is Marisol Rose Rogers. I believe that's the only information you need."  
She finally looked up at me, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "Miss Rogers! Yes, of course, of course!" She let me in immediately.  
"Director Fury," I greeted the one-eyed man.  
"Miss Rogers. I've already told you--we need your father's permission to try to qualify as an Avenger. I'm pretty sure Cap wouldn't let you join. Plus you need a bit more than super-strength." He raised an eyebrow, looking at me pointedly.  
I have a bit more than just that, I thought, but I shook my head. "That's not why I'm here," I told him. "I want to visit my father."  
Fury feigned innocence. "Steve? Don't you live with him?"  
I shook my head again. "Thor. I want to meet Thor."  
Fury cursed. "I knew you'd come asking for this someday. Tell me, Rogers," He mockingly called me by my last name, "what do you know about your parents?"  
"Well," I started. "I know Dad belongs in the 1940s. I know Father had to leave a long time ago, to Asgard. I know he's a Norse g-god," I stumbled over the word. I was about to go on when Fury cut me off.  
"What do you know about your birth?"  
"Umm..." I realized I didn't know a lot about my birth. "I was born on November second..."  
The director leaned in and said in a low voice, "When I said parents, I meant your mother as well." I stared at him, uncomprehending. "Her name is Jane Foster. She was Thor's girlfriend from the first time he came to Earth. When he returned after the battle against Loki, she got pregnant with you." He was silent, letting the information sink in.  
I tried to imagine Father with someone else, tried to imagine Steve and Thor apart. Well, they're kind of apart now, a part of me thought. Shut up, I told it. Fury showed me a picture of this "Jane Foster". She had golden brown hair like mine and my facial features were similar to hers. I did look a bit like her... That would explain my brown hair...  
"What happened to her?" I asked. "What made her and Father break up?"  
"You." I raised an eyebrow. "She didn't want children, not that I can blame her for that." He looked at me. "And she hated having to worry about having to be a mother, hated having to worry about Thor each time e went into battle. It was too much for her." I partially wondered how he knew all this. "So when you were born, she left, just like that. Thor went looking for help—ha! Imagine Thor, handling a baby on his own—and fell in love with out marvelous Captain, and we all lived happily ever after." Fury laughed dryly. "As if. Thor had some 'business' to attend in Asgard as a price"—my eyebrows shot up in question—"so we lost our lightning god." He finished.  
I sat across from him, taking in all the sudden information about my—my family's—past. After a minute, I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. I don't care who my biological mother is, I don't care about who my real parents are. I don't care. I just want to meet Thor." I crossed my arms stubbornly, glaring at the SHIELD leader before me.  
Fury returned my posture. "I don't have time for this, Miss Rogers. Goodbye."  
After one last glare, I stormed towards the door. "Goodbye."  
"Miss Foster," He said suddenly. I turned to look at him quizzically. He made an "oops" face. "I mean Rogers." He smirked. "You should visit your mother. Jane. She could help."  
I rolled my eyes and walked out of SHIELD headquarters.  
Maybe I should visit Jane Foster, a part of me thought. I checked my cell phone, noticing a message sign on the screen, from Chris.  
"Why aren't you home?" It said. I quickly texted him back.  
"I'm gonna find my mother."  
Ding. "You mean father, right?"  
"Dead end. I mean mother." I shut my phone off before setting off to find my biological mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisssss I know. Sorry about the short chapter! The others'll be longer...I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Here's my 3rd Chapter. Gods. I see the word 'chapter' too much. Anyways, please review! I need feedback! Enjoy!

I rang the doorbell again. She had to be here. I'd knocked on the door, shouted, "Is anyone in here?" yet no one answered.  
Finally, I lost patience. I pulled no the sides off the door, trying not to break anything too severely. It ripped off its hinges and I now held a door in one hand. Once I was inside the small RV, I pushed the door back in place and came face-to-face with a brown, wavy haired, young-looking woman.  
"Who are you? What do you think you're doing? I will taser you!" She held up a taser to my face.  
I cocked my head. "Jane Foster?"  
"No, I'm not Jane! What do you want with Jane? Who are you?" She never lowered her taser.  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
Her mouth twitched. "Darcy Lewis. Now answer my questions!"  
"My name is Marisol Rogers. Well, that's my dad's last name, but he's more of a step-dad. Kind of." I put my hand of the taser. "But I think you'd know me as Marisol Foster. Or as Thor's daughter."  
The color drained out of Darcy's face. Slowly, she dialed the phone number of someone who I could only assume to be Jane and said into the phone, "Jane? You have a... visitor. Yeah, come home... It's important... No, no one from SHIELD... Umm." Darcy looked at me in question. "Not sure how to answer that one... Just come over, okay? See ya." She closed her phone.  
I smiled at her. "Thanks."  
"So... You're Thor's daughter?" I nodded. "Daughter of the great Norse god..." She made hand gestures in the air. "Does that make you a demigod of some sort?"  
I was caught off guard by this question. "D-demigod?" I stammered. "I-I never thought of that,” I confessed.  
“Well, do you know how to get to Asgard? You've met Thor, been to Asgard, right?” Darcy asked expectantly.  
“No,” I answered impatiently. “I only found out Father was a god today. I've never even met him. I didn't know about Jane, either.”  
Darcy raised her eyebrows. “You said your name was Rogers... Why do you go by that name?”  
I stared at her. “My dad's name is Steven Rogers.”  
“But... Isn't Thor...” Realization showed on her face suddenly. “Steven Rogers. Isn't he Captain America?” I nodded as confirmation. “Oh... Jane actually turned a guy? Wow, I'm impressed.”  
I opened my mouth to respond, but just then Jane Foster, an exact match to the picture Fury showed me earlier. She looked rushed and preoccupied. “Darcy... You said I had a guest...?” Then she turned to look at me.  
I was stunned. Looking at the woman who gave birth to me, then abandoned Father and I, leaving him heartbroken and unable, I couldn't move. We looked so alike it was scary...  
“Umm, hi, Jane, this is Marisol,” Darcy broke the silence.  
“Marisol... Marisol what?” Jane demanded.  
“Wouldn't you know?” I glared at her, all my anger in my eyes. “Marisol Rose Foster. As you would know me.” At this, Jane's eyes turned sad and her face paled. “But why would I go by your last name, Foster?” I said it as if it were an insult.  
“Why are you here?” She said coldly.  
I continued, “Why would I take your name, the woman who left me with nothing but my father? I'm so lucky Father fell for another person right when you left. I'm so lucky.”  
Jane's eyes flashed violently, like mine did when I was angry. “Who is she?” Jane demanded. “Who's your stepmother?”  
I faked surprise, opening my mouth in a “o” and putting a hand over it. “Did you say she?” I shook my head as if to say, “she's so clueless it's sad”. “I think you mean he. Thor fell in love with Steve Rogers.”  
“What?” Jane snapped. “Captain America? He's Thor's... Husband?”  
“Wow,” Darcy giggled nervously. “This is like a soap opera. I should video tape this. Get some good money.” Jane glared at Darcy, meaning to silence her, but Darcy just kept talking. “I'm not kidding. Long-lost daughter comes to find biological mother, mother finds out she actually turned the father—great job, by the way, Jane--”  
“Why are. You. Here. Marisol?” Jane said through clenched teeth while still glaring at Darcy.  
“You're a scientist who knows how to get to my father, I'm a girl who wants to meet her father. Are the pieces adding up? Have you learned what two plus two equals?” I crossed my arms, looking at her pointedly.  
“What, you expect to come over here with no warning, tell me my ex-boyfriend fell in love with a guy, and then expect me to make you a portal to Asgard? Do you know how difficult it'd be to make one?” Jane rolled her eyes.  
“I've never met him, Jane. You, the woman who broke his heart, knew him. You were part of his family! I, who is actually worth being his family, have never met him. You owe me, Foster. The least you could do is help me get to him.”  
At first Jane looked like she was going to protest, but after looking at Darcy for confirmation, who nodded, agreed. “I'll help, but that doesn't mean I like it.” She turned to Darcy. “Get Erik down here, we'll get started.”  
In a few minutes, “Erik” arrived, a slightly-older-than middle-aged man with balding hair. When he was told I was Thor's daughter, he smiled widely and shook my hand warmly. Jane did not approve.  
Once they started doing research and other science-y things I knew nothing about, I felt even more unwelcome and unnoticed then before. I awkwardly edged towards the door, “Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need me.” I handed Darcy a piece of paper with my phone number on it.  
“Sure,” Erik smiled in my direction before turning back to his work.  
Darcy nodded. “See you later.” Jane stayed silent.  
Ding. My phone went off as soon as I stepped outside. I checked my messages—Chris.  
“Find your mother?” it read.  
“Meet me in my study in about...15 minutes.”  
Ding. “I'll be waiting.”  
I smiled to myself, triumphant, before setting off towards my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter!

“Hey, Marisol,” said a voice behind me.  
I jumped. “Ah! Chris! Don't scare me like that!”  
He laughed breezily. “Good to see you too,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around me.  
Okay, so I was no stranger to Chris's soft caresses and touches now and then, but a hug? Where did that come from? I shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward. He let me go, feeling the tension.  
“So you found your mom?” He asked, running a hand through his perfectly messy hair.  
“Yeah...” I trailed off. “Not exactly the motherly type. She hates me, I think. Hates me for ruining her and Father's relationship.” I shivered, thinking about what Darcy had asked me. Does that make you a demigod?  
“Oh, that's...um...too bad." He looked at me with his amazing black eyes, a look of concern in them.  
"I don't care--I never expected her to be the perfect, understanding mother everybody seems to have, or even happy or excited to see me. I mean, she left me at birth, remember?" I rolled my eyes. "Aside from that... Chris, I have something to tell you..." I hesitated, thinking about opening up to him completely, telling him everything...  
"What is it?" he asked gently. I looked up to see a bright, curious look in his eyes.  
"Well, um, you know my experiments..?" I gestured towards my study/shed. We went inside, seeing all my experimenting stuff. Unable to use words, with a flick of my wrist, I lit the candles, causing the room to flicker with shadows. I next drew the water into the air and formed some sort of shape in midair before dropping it back into the bowl with a splash, followed by a multicolored rose sprouting from the table. With no hesitation, I turned quickly and punched straight through the wall, breaking a hole through the wood. Then I stopped to see Chris's reaction.  
I watched as Chris looked around the room, obviously impressed with what I'd done. "You did this," he stated. I nodded in return. "Well, I can't say I'm not impressed. That's pretty cool."  
I was confused and stunned by his reaction. He wasn't even shocked or anything! "You aren't even..." I struggled for words.  
"Surprised? Well, I've got a kind of 'power', too," He blinded me with a huge smile. I gaped at him, unsure what to say. He walked closer to me, leaning his face towards mine. I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me closer and I only realized what was going on when his lips touched mine.  
Anger surged through my body. What did Chris think he was doing, kissing me like this and thinking I'd suddenly want him? That it'd not ruin our friendship? I stayed still for a moment, not knowing what to do, before shoving him off of me with little force, but enough to knock him to the ground.   
"What--" he began to say before I started yelling at him.  
"What the hell, Chris!" I tried not to feel sorry for him. "Why would you do that?! You're such an idiot!" I glared at him, anger mustering through me, as he got up slowly. He had a slight smile on his face. That smile set me off again. "You could've ruined everything, what were y--" I cut myself off, suddenly overcome by a horrible, desperate feeling of want, need and Chris. I threw myself at him, unable to contain myself. I was kissing him hungrily, greedily, tangling my tongue with his. I had no idea what I was doing when I ran my hand up his shirt, but I was wanting it, needing it now--  
Abruptly, the wanting left as quickly as it had come and Chris chuckled against my mouth before I pulled away and tried not to meet his eyes. "What just happened?" I thought.  
"Impressed by my power?" Chris laughed again as if he couldn't contain it.  
I stared at him, confused. "Your power is...kissing," I murmured,not making sense out of this.  
His laugh just irritated me. "I can do more than kissing," he said, shifting his gaze to my hand.  
"What--" I started to ask but stopped shortly when a flame of fire danced in the palm of my hand. I looked at him, confused. "What... I didn't--"  
"I know, I did," Chris smiled cheerfully just as the flame went out. "See, that's my power--I can manipulate people into doing things I want them to do. I can make you punch yourself, I can make you want to kiss me like I did just there."   
I stayed silent for a moment, letting the info sink in. "You wanted me to kiss you?"  
"I didn't want to make the first move," he said simply, as if that explained everything.  
I shuddered. "Please don't do that ever again." He merely smiled and that horrible wanting feeling returned. I screamed, trying to fight it, trying to block it out. The feeling shortly left and I opened my eyes to glare at Chris, but when I looked at him he was backing away and staring at my hand.this  
"Marisol," he said slowly, lifting his hands. "Put the sword away. I won't make you want me anymore."  
"Sword?" I looked at my right arm, seeing silvery vines wrapped around it. I touched the vines experimentally. They were stone-hard. The metal vines trailed down to my silver bracelet, the one Father gave me when I was born. From the bracelet, a shimmering blade, half the size of my arm shone. I touched it in amazement, feeling it both cold as ice yet hot as fire. The blade looked like it was made of liquid, water, like it might lose shape and melt, but small tounges of flame danced around the edges. "I... I don't understand..." I looked at my bracelet and concentrated on making it smaller. Instantly, the vines shrunk from my arm, somehow fitting themselves into the bracelet along with the blade. I looked up at Chris in exasperation.  
His face was priceless--in any other situation I would've laughed. Eyebrows inches from his eyes, mouth curved in an "o", eyes filled with surprise and slight fear. "Marisol," he said shakily. "what was that?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know," I said in a small voice. "I just know i need to go to Asgard." I walked past him, outside the door and into my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, after Chris and I had gotten over the kissing incident (or at least I had), and I explained everything to Dad, I finally told Chris about my father.  
"Your father... The one you thought was dead... is a god?" he said slowly. He didn't believe me. Of course.  
"Yes, yes, he's a Norse god, Thor. He went back to Asgard because Loki's imprisonment was becoming weak. They needed to ensure that he stayed in prison so he didn't kill any more of us. Any more people, I mean. So I guess that makes me a demigod," I babbled, laughing uneasily.  
To my surprise, he nodded, as if he knew all along. "So you wanna go to Asgard to meet him."  
"I have to--I've never met him. Imagine never meeting your own father, never knowing him." I fiddled with my braid.  
"I don't have to imagine." Chris's voice had a hurt edge to it and I remembered--Chris never had a father either. "At least you have Steve. I'm on my own."  
"I'm sorry, Chris. I forgot." He nodded his okay. "But I need to know everything. I need to meet him. Jane"- I said her name in disgust- "will help me. I've talked to my dad about it."  
Chris nodded again and took my hand--comforting, but completely uncalled for. I yanked my hand away with a "watch it" glare in my eyes. Chris backed off with his hands up, but a slight smirk on his face as we walked to my house.  
"Dad!" I called into my tiny home. Immediately Dad appeared in the living room, holding another picture in his hands, undoubtedly one of Thor.  
"Rose?" Dad called me by my middle name. "What is it? Has...she...discovered a way to get to Asgard yet?" Dad hated Jane even more than I did, if it was possible. They met the day before, but the meeting ended when Jane muttered some comment about how Thor had probably had some kind of fetish for old people after she left, then Dad yelled at her, and Darcy threatened to tase all of us. I shook my head, no. Dad scrunched up his nose and turned to Chris. "Hello, Chris,"  
"Dad, I was just about to tell you something," I said before looking at Chris pointedly. "You can go if you want, Chris."  
Chris shrugged and leaned in close to me. Before I knew what was happening, he planted his lips on my cheek. My face heated up and I looked at Dad, who was blinking rapidly. Chris left then, laughing through the front door.  
Once we were alone, Dad spoke. "Are you and Chris...are you..?"  
"No!" I exclaimed, then said more slowly, "No." We weren't together, were we? "He's just trying to bug me."  
Dad nodded in understanding. "What was it you wanted to show me?"  
"Right." I nodded, tugging on my braid. "You know how I'm always trying to get into the Avengers, but I don't have permission...or an ability other that super-strength?"  
Dad sighed. "No, Marisol, you're not getting permission. We've discussed this before."  
"That's not what I was going to ask. I wanted to show you something." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards our kitchen.  
"Woah," Dad stumbled when I yanked him abruptly across the room. Then he laughed, a mournful sound. "I keep forgetting how strong you are. You know, Thor--your father--used to be the only one who could overcome me like this, pull me around as if I weighed nothing. He would pick me up, throw me over his shoulder, make me feel...well, not weak, but how a normal person is supposed to be. You remind me so much of him." Dad brushed a stray lock of my hair away from my face. I averted my blue eyes to his and I was surprised to see a hint of tears in them.  
"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry," I whispered, putting my arms around him. He pressed his lips to my forehead.  
"I wish he could come back. I wish he would come back." Dad showed me the picture he still had in his hand. It was Thor, a big and amused smile on his face with Steve, Dad, flung over his shoulder. Dad was caught mid-frame, in the middle of a laugh, pushing his hands on Father's back, seemingly trying to get down. They looked so happy, so playful, I almost cried, hating that I couldn't see them like this now.  
"I will get him back. I'll bring him back to Earth. I promise." My words rang loud and clear, the oath was made. "I swear."  
I sighed, remembering what I was planning on showing Dad. I filled a glass with water, holding it up to him. "See this," I said, concentrating. Suddenly, the glass went cold in my hands and the water froze, the sudden ice cracking the glass. I watched in surprise as Dad jumped and backed away from the ice. I stared at him, confused, then I remembered his fear for the cold, so I lit a flame in my other palm and melted the ice, letting the water trickle to the floor from the crack in the glass. Slowly, Dad edged closer as the flame burned a light in my hand.  
"How are you doing that?" Dad asked incrediously. I closed my hand, letting the flame die out.  
"I don't know," I said carefully. "I just know I can control water, fire and plants." To prove my point, I grew a small rose from the counter top, watered it, then burned it to dust. "So...I can qualify now, with permission."  
"You...you can't defend yourself. Without your powers," Dad argued.  
"Yes, I can." I put my focus into my bracelet, willing it to expand. The cool, silver vines crawling up my arms felt natural and the amazing sword weighed nothing more than it was supposed to. I lifted my hand, seeing my smug expression in the blade.  
Dad stared, completely shocked. "Marisol Rose!" He yelped. "Put that away, this instant! You could hurt yourself!"  
"No, I can't," I smiled and brought the tip of the sword to my wrist. I had tried something like this the day before, to see how sharp it was. My wrist tingled, and the blade felt perfectly solid, but I pressed the tip down and it past clean through my wrist, no cuts, blood or pain, as if it were suddenly made of thin air. I showed Dad my uninjured hand, who was hyperventalating. "Dad," I tried to bring him back to me. "Dad, it's okay," Within seconds, the blade was gone. Dad coughed and drank water from the slightly broken cup.  
"Marisol," Dad began before I cut him off.  
"See my bracelet?" I held my wrist up for him to see. "The sword came from the bracelet. The bracelet Father gave me."  
The color drained out of Dad's face. "Thor..." Dad shook his head, the color coming back before pulling me into a hug. "Marisol, it's dangerous out there. So many people lost lives in battle. I've already lost Thor and I won't lose you either," he murmured into my hair. I leaned into his embrace.  
"You won't lose me, Dad," I whispered back gently. "And you haven't lost Father either. I'll go to Asgard. I'll bring him back." I promised him. Just on cue, my cell phone rang--the caller ID said "Jane Foster".  
"What is it?" I said shortly into the phone.  
"I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you right now," she singsonged.  
"Just tell me," I answered, impatient. The sooner she got to the point, the sooner I could stop talking to her.  
"We found it," She said casually. "We found the way to get to Asgard."  
I dropped my phone in shock. It clattered to the floor and cracked.  
"What? What happened?" Dad's concerned face was suddenly in my line of vision. "Who was that?"  
"Jane," I forced myself to say. "She needs me. Now."  
Comprehension showed on Dad's face. "Do you have everything you need?"  
I looked around. "Everything I need is in Asgard," I pulled him in for another hug as a goodbye. He picked me up and I giggled--Dad could make me feel like a little girl sometimes. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
Dad nodded, looking hopeful. "If you can... Please bring him back. Please." I nodded, letting him press a kiss to my forehead.  
Once I was at the door, I turned back to Dad. "Bye, Dad," I waved as I walked outside to my trusty bicycle, the one I use to get to the bridge to different realms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while!

"Jane? Darcy? Ugh, do we have to do this again?" I sighed as I tugged on the sides of the door again and it pulled free willingly. I wasn't too surprised to be greeted by a taser in the hands of Darcy Lewis again.  
"Marisol!" Relief showed on her features for a second, quickly transitioning to anger. "You have got to stop doing that!"  
"She and Erik are down at the SHIELD Headquarters. Didn't she tell you?" Seeing my surprised face, Darcy laughed. "Didn't know all your family worked in SHIELD at one point, did you? Well, you're Cap's daughter, you should know how to get in. But they're still busy--you can stay if you want." Darcy shrugged. "I'm just watching some TV."  
Part of me seriously needed to get out of there and to a different realm--Asgard specifically. But part of me wanted to stay. I mean, watching TV with a relatively normal person; that was something normal people did. Normal people, as in not-daughters-of-genetically-enhanced-super-soldiers-and-their-boyfriends-who-happen-to-be-Norse-gods-and-world-famous-Avengers. So I decided to stay. Normal had to count for something.  
I sat cross-legged on a cushion in the "living room", not really watching the TV. Darcy and I chatted for a while--I finally mentioned Chris to her.  
"So...this guy Chris...He kissed you." Darcy sipped on her smoothie.  
"Well, not exactly." I sighed. "He sort of...made me. He can do that. Make you think you want something when you don't. Manipulate your feelings somehow," I looked at her. "I'm not sure if I like him or not."  
Darcy sipped her smoothie again. She's very...persistent about keeping you waiting. "I think," she paused, "you should go talk to him. Tell him you're not sure if you want this with him. If he can read emotions, then he should understand."  
I sat still for a bit, unblinking and not breathing. I had practice in this. Finally I spoke. "I think it's worth a shot," I smiled at Darcy. She wasn't bad. Then I twitched. "You want me to go now?"  
"Well, you should go to Jane first," Darcy shrugged. "You know, let Asgard clear your mind. Then go confront him," she suggested.  
"Great. Thanks, Darcy. I'm going now. Bye," I hurried out, the thought of Asgard waking me up again. I quickly biked to SHIELD, all the time thinking, Wow.  
Once there, the normal body scan came through and let me through the door. Being the daughter of an active Avenger and a former Avenger, all the Agents usually were flustered to talk to me. The ones who weren't were the ones I like best. But the one who'd practically beg for me to like them? This receptionist was an example.   
"Hey, Flora," I said to the lady, "Where's Jane Foster and Erik Selvig? I have an appointment. So don't ask."  
"Name?"  
I shook my head. "Marisol." She looked up and flinched.  
"Oh, y-yes, of course, Miss Rogers!" She gave me the room number and I ran off.  
I peeked through the eye scan, my profile popping up on a holographic screen, with my personal info. Father's heritage and Jane's info was there too. I groaned. It was under my nose all this time, the truth. I looked through these security things forever and never bothered to read the personal info--I thought I knew everything. I sighed and stepped into the room, the excitement rushing back.  
"Hey, Jane. Erik," I greeted them.  
"Marisol!" Erik's wrinkled face broke into a grin and I was given a hearty handshake. I ignored Jane's disapproving look.  
"You called." I said promptly.  
"We found a way to get to Asgard. Huge, sudden breakthrough!" Jane smiled at me, no, smirked, but maybe she didn't know how to smile? Anyways, I was sure it was the first and last time she ever had smiled at me.  
"Can I..?" I gestured toward the complicated-looking device behind Erik."  
"Wow, you actually think we were going to let you go so easy." Jane imitated my she's-so-clueless-it's-sad expression.  
"Jane!" Erik nudged her then smiled at me. "I'm sorry, Marisol. Of course you can go."  
"No." She grabbed his arm, eyes still on me. "You owe me, Rogers. This cost--and risked--a lot to...make, considering it took three days." Jane crossed her arms.  
I stared at her hatefully, imagining my eyes burning her. That was my mistake. Immediately, her hair started catching fire, flaming for just a second before I poured water on her head frantically before she noticed. Unfortunately, Erik saw the flames.  
Erik's eyes widened, flickering from Jane's wet hair to me. "...Marisol?" he asked tentatively.  
"Agh! Where did this water come from?" Jane looked around, startled.  
"Marisol," Erik said in disbelief, "The fire...that was you, wasn't it?"  
"I-i didn't meant to, just...I need to get to Asgard. I'm sorry!"  
"Wait, what are you talking about? Fire?"  
"How'd you know, Erik?"  
"Well, your father's the thunder god and and your grandfather's the Allfather--I'll believe any of this magic."  
"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"  
I quickly shook my head at Erik. Jane didn't need to know anything. Erik pursed his lips apologetically. "She has a, uh, ability. Like Thor. She set your hair on fire--on accident--and then put it out. With water. So, uh, we should let her go."  
Jane looked at me wearily, so I demonstrated, showing off all my "abilities". After a few minutes of showing off, she nodded and sighed.  
"If you promise to keep those...things...away from me, I'll let you go." She checked her watch. "Just give me and hour or two, I'll call you, okay?"  
I let the last flame die out. "I broke my phone."  
"Get a new one," she said shortly. "Now get out. I have some finishing up to do."  
I strided to the door. "Bye, Erik, see you later." He waved and I exited the SHIELD room, deciding to pay Chris a visit before heading to Asgard--but not before I got a new phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully, SHIELD gave me a new phone, no charge.  
I rode my bike to Chris's house, a place I rarely went. Chris lives alone, considering both his parents were dead. He's been living alone, unnoticed, in his abandoned house for as long I remember.  
"Chris!" I called into the empty cottage. "Chris, are you here?"  
Suddenly I felt his warm breath on the back of my bare, exposed neck. "You shouldn't have come here. You could've texted me or something." I turned to look at his incredibly handsome face. My heart fluttered involintarily.  
"Sorry, Chris, it was important. And I got a new phone, by the way, I broke my other one." I held up my new phone.  
Chris's eyes stayed locked on mine as he moved closer. I tried to back away but I found my back flat on a wall. He put his hands on the wall behind me, leaning close so my face was just an inch from his. I was trapped between his arms and was desperate to get away--but at the same time I wanted his to lean closer, wanted him to capture my lips with his in a breathtaking kiss.  
"I can hear your emotions," he murmurs. "You want this--I can tell." He leaned a bit closer, I could smell him--he smelled of a forest with a warm, comforting bonfire. I shivered. Then he pulled away, turning his back to me. "If you want me, why won't you let me kiss you? Why won't you admit your feelings towards me?"  
"Chris," I tried to get his attention, turning him so he was facing me. "I'm sorry, but I don't--" I was cut off by my new cell phone, ringing loud and clear. I lifted a finger towards Chris, to "give me a minute". I pressed the answer button and raised it to my ear. "Jane. Is it ready yet?"  
"Yeah," She yelled over the loud sounds in the backround. "I'll let you go--If you take me with you."  
"What?!" I nearly shrieked. Chris looked at me in concern. I waved him off. "Why?"  
"I'm a scientist, Rogers," she said my name mockingly. "I've been wanting to go to Asgard since I met Thor. This is my chance! Maybe I can convince him to come back, make things right between us, and--"  
"You're not coming," I said shortly. "I can freeze you, burn you, slice you...Which would you rather?" I asked politely.  
"You can't stop me, Marisol," she said, but I could hear the fear in her voice.  
"Sure thing, mom. I'll see you in about ten minutes." I hung up carefully and slipped the phone in my pocket, finally looking back at Chris.  
"You're gonna kill your mom?" He asked casually.  
"She is NOT my mom," I snapped, toying with my braid. "She just happens to be the woman who gave birth to me. And no, I'm not gonna kill her. I was just threatening." I sighed irritably. "I'm going to Asgard soon, Chris. She's made a...portal device thing. To take me to Asgard."  
Chris's eyes widened. "You will come back, right?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Chris. Hopefully with Thor."  
Chris nodded. "When will you be back?" he asked softly.  
I shrugged and closed my eyes. I was about to answer when the words were stolen from my lips--Chris's mouth was against mine. My eyes flew open in shock, feeling the wall against my back again. He had me trapped. For a moment, anger welled inside me and Chris, probably noticing the change in my emotions, pulled away with a mutter of apology. I felt a embarrassing whine of disapproval bubble in my throat, but constricted it and grabbed Chris by the shirt fiercely, pushing him against the wall in a sudden movement.  
"Marisol..." he started to protest before I attacked his lips with a searing kiss. We were kissing so passionately, I almost lost myself--That was the first time we actually kissed. The first time we both were completely aware of everything. I wasted no time, clutching his shirt, playing with his floppy dirty blonde hair, battling my tongue with his. This went on for almost forever until he came up for air. I was panting, too, but it didn't bother me. As he was catching his breath, he laughed.  
"You've always been one for dominance..."  
I smiled in return. "Obviously." I tried to clear my head, still breathing hard. "Chris...I have to go."  
Chris nodded, still breathless, seemingly dazed. "I'll...see you later."  
I nodded a goodbye and raced outside, unable to push the thought of our kiss out of my head. Just remembering the feel of his lips toying with mine made me feel warmth all that way to my toes. What had come over me? What made me do that? It suddenly dawned on me--Chris's power. He tricked me! I thought. Anger surged through me. The whizzing of the colorful stores distracted me on my way to SHIELD. I thought about it, before realizing it wasn't a abrupt, sudden want--it was a slow growing, real feeling. My pedals slowed down a bit, before speeding up again. I couldn't waste any time getting to my father.


	8. Chapter 8

I gasped, colors and lights surrounding me, engulfing me completely. I felt weightless and blind, unable to hold on to anything that would keep me grounded to the earth. Finally, my vision cleared and everything came into focus--a glittering rainbow bridge leading to a white palace and villages what I saw. "Asgard," I breathed and set foot on the bridge, which had a huge scar in one place, as if someone tore it in half.  
"I have been expecting you, Marisol Rose Rogers." I whirled around to face a tall, dark-skinned man with a strange-looking helmet. I recognized him immediately.  
"Heimdall," I greeted him, hoping he wouldn't send me home.  
"Welcome to Asgard. I do not think King Odin would appreciate your visit, but I will accompany you to the end of the Bridge." We walked in silence for the rest of the walk, until we reached land.  
A few guards regarded me reluctantly, and people surrounding the street and village watched me curiously. "Is she mortal?" I heard a young boy ask his mother. The Asgardians paid no attention to them as they escorted me to the palace.  
Once inside the palace, I glanced at everything in amazement. Asgard was beautiful. Asgard, I'm in Asgard. I thought giddily. I'm going to meet my father. Asgard, Father. I restrained a grin.  
Finally we entered what could only be the main hall, or the throne room. At the end of the hall, sitting on large thrones were a white-haired, one-eyed, proud-looking man--Odin Allfather. Aside him was a woman with gold-braided hair and a delicate tiara on her head--Freya. And, in the last throne, who I saw next to her made my breath cut short.  
Thor.  
Thor, my father. My father, Thor.  
I widened my blue eyes, which were identical to his. I stayed my eyes locked on his for a few moments, glad to see the recognition in his eyes.  
The guard behind me kicked the back of my knee. I whirled around to frown at him and he hissed, "Kneel!"  
I quickly knelt on one knee at the steps to the platform with the thrones, looking down at my feet.  
"Why have you come, Midgardian?" Odin's voice was powerful and there was no questioning the authority surrounding him.  
I cleared my throat before looking up at him. "Allfather, your Majesty," I started, bowing slightly. "My name is Marisol Rose Rogers." I saw disbelief upon Thor and Freya's faces, but no change in Odin's. "I am the daughter of Thor. I come to visit him." And take him home with me, I added mentally.  
Suddenly Thor jumped up. Looking at Odin for approval, my father walked down the steps, the smile I only had seen in pictures on his face. I stood numbly, feeling his strong arms, stronger than Dad's, wrap around me, lifting me off the ground. "Marisol...my Rose..." He murmured into my hair. "I cannot believe you are here..."  
I buried myself in his arms and chest, memorizing every detail of him, feeling so secure, so comfortable and welcome. I felt...happy. Happier than I had in a while. I felt as if I could finally give Dad, Steve, what he wanted most--Thor, my Father. I was overwhelmed with all of this--I'll admit I shed a few tears. Finally he let go, but kept me hand. "Marisol..." he touched my face lovingly.  
"Oh, child!" Freya came towards me, hugging me fiercely. "All the stories I have heard of you from Thor and Heimdall...Oh, how you have grown! You are so beautiful, just like your mother..." Freya stopped, glancing at Thor in apology. "I mean to say, you are much beautiful than her!" He continued, fussing about my hair and how tall I was, asking if I had a boyfriend...So this is what having a grandmother feels like, I thought. I must say...I like it.  
Odin stayed back, watching me with a slight disapproving look. "Hello, Grandchild. Welcome to Asgard."  
My heart sunk. I had hoped for a more loving Grandfather, like Freya.  
"Allow me to show you the kingdom," Thor boomed, glaring to his father in warning. Just as we left the Grand Hall, four Asgardians stopped us.  
"Thor, what are these rumors we've heard of? A mortal has been let on Asgard?" The woman with long black hair frowned at me, followed by the three men.  
"Sif, this is Marisol Rose, daughter of Thor. And she's only part mortal." Thor smirked at them.  
"Your daugther? Is this her?" The one with a bushy beard gasped. "I am Volstagg--"  
"Marisol, this is Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun." Thor smiled down at me.  
"'Tis a pleasure to meet you at last," The Warriors all said as one, patting me shoulder or shaking my hand. Sif eyed me reluctantly.  
"She is Jane's child, yes? The one who you risked your life for heartbreak? You were foolish to fall in love with a mortal--though, I approve of the Captain--you know Allfather will not be happy..." Sif hissed at Thor.  
"I will not have any of your disapproving, Lady Sif. She is my daughter and you will treat her just as a fellow Asgardian." Father said, firm.  
Sif pursed her lips and nodded at me, then abruptly left.  
"She is merely jealous. She was meant to marry Thor and was left for a mortal--it was such an insult to her when you were born and Jane left Thor. She will come around, do not worry." Fandral smiled and winked at me.  
Thor cleared his throat loudly. "Alright, then. We best be going." Father pulled me along to a garden. I yelled a goodbye to the Warriors Three.  
For hours after that, Father and I walked along the forest and the gardens, just talking and getting to know each other. It was the first time we had seen each ther in 15 years--I had to get to know him.  
"You still have the bracelet," Father smiled at me. "It was Asgardian magic in it. Have you found your ability?"  
I smiled at him and concentrated. Soon, the amazing blade was with us. Father laughed and touched the blade tenderly. "Her name is Orion. After the star you see form Midgard. It was the star I first saw when you were born." He smiled at the memory.  
I put the blade away and hugged him again. "Thank you, Father," I murmured into his chest.  
After another hour, he took me, reluctantly, to the Prison Chambers where Loki was imprisoned.  
I watched my uncle through the mist-like but solid surface. He looked so much more different than I imagined. His skin was a dark blue with swirls of raised, lighter blue lines everywhere. He was shirtless and his eyes were closed--when he opened them, I saw that they were a deep, bloodred. I reached out to touch the cage, but recoiled when I felt my fingers go numb instantly. Why were they keeping him in such cold? Still holding Father's hand, I tried talking to him.  
"Loki...Hello. My name is Marisol Rose, I'm your...niece. Thor's my father," I said awkwardly. Father stayed silent as Loki narrowed his eyes at the word "niece". I frowned and looked closer. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.  
I stayed frozen in place. The glare Loki gave me was anger, complete anger, as if he were telling me, I would never even dream of being related to you. You are not my niece. I do not want you to be my niece.  
"Loki..." I tried again, and wondered why he wasn't speaking, until I noticed with a jolt; his mouth was sewn shut."Oh," I said in a small voice.  
Finally Father spoke. "Marisol, Loki was not always like this When we were younger, Loki treated me like the brother I was to him." At this, Loki turned his head back and glared at Thor. "He had pale skin, green eyes and black hair as he does now. The cold of his prison keeps him in his Jotun form. He is a Frost Giant." He explained.  
I felt horribly sad at Father's loss of his brother--I can't imagine what it'd be like, losing someone to close to you, your brother and your best friend...I tried to imagine what it's be like to lose Chris in the worst way possible--to have him try to kill me and forget all our memories and waste away everything we had. I found I couldn't bear to think of anything like that.  
After another long glance at my imprisoned uncle, Father and I walked into another garden, hand in hand.  
"Father," I started softly, "Why haven't you come to Earth...Midgard, I mean, to visit Dad? Or me? For 15 years..."  
Father sighed. "I apologize, Marisol, I hoped I would get a chance to see you...You have grown so much..." I smiled at that. "And I counted the days the Allfather would allow me to return to Midgard and rejoice with Steven. I love your father, Marisol--tell him I miss him and I will come back. My promise is fully intact. I regret staying in Asgard for so long. 15 of your Midgardian years I have not seen my love, nor you, and I wanted him...Needed him..." I looked at Father, more determined than ever to bring him back.  
"Father...Thor... Can--will you come to Earth...Midgard...with me when I leave?" I asked him hopefully. "We can go home, you and me, to Steve, to my dad, you can rejoin the Avengers, you can come home..." I pleaded. I wasn't planning on taking no for an answer.  
I watched eagerly as Father's eyes brightened with hope, excitement, joy. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came. Instead, Odin's voice, loud, fierce and powerful:  
"Thor will not be leaving Asgard anytime soon. And you will not be returning anytime soon."  
I opened my mouth to yell at my grandfather, but I was suddenly captured with the swirling colors again with a wave of his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

I biked home slowly in the dark rain. I didn't know what time it was, how long I'd been gone, or why I was suddenly not in Asgard. New York City was usually nice and bright at night, but all the lights seemed to have dimmed that one night.  
Why was I...banished? I asked myself miserably. I was a failure, a complete failure to myself, the Avengers team, Dad, and even Jane. What was worst was I let my dad down. I didn't bring Father back to him. I felt horribly guilty and useless...I had my chance, it was right there, in front if me! But I had to ruin it, I had to end my trip to Asgard so quickly...  
I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Finally, I got home to my little blue house. I suspected it was late, so I was surprised to see the lights still on inside. I almost didn't want to have to see Dad, to have to face him and tell him I wasn't able to get to Thor. With a sigh, I put my bike away and unlocked the front door.  
"Marisol!" The first thing I saw when I entered my house was Dad, blue eyes hopeful and lips curved into a smile. "Did you...?" He looked over my shoulder, as if expecting to see his lover hiding behind me.  
I shook my head, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Dad," I whispered, unable to meet his eyes. The silence I got from him was disappointing. I felt like such a bad person until I felt his arms surrounding me.  
"It's okay, Rose. It wasn't an easy task, but at least you got to meet him..." His voice sounded shaky. After another moment he pulled away, pressing a kiss to my forehead briefly. "It's late, and we're expected at the Avengers Tower tomorrow at 9:30, so we should...sleep." With that, he shuffled to his bedroom.  
"Goodnight, Dad," I murmured while walking to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
That night I dreamed I was still in Asgard, standing on a balcony with Father's hand in mine.  
"I will return to Midgard soon," he said with a smile. "Just not now. Await me, daughter. I love you."  
The last I remember of the dream was the Bifrost taking me home again.  
I will return to Midgard soon, just not now. Await me, daughter. Thor's words ran through my mind over and over as Dad drove us to the Avengers Tower on his motorcycle the next day.  
Once at the Tower, I saw the Avengers weren't themselves. Everybody looked tired, including Dad, and some had injuries. Tony had a large bruise covering most of his left arm, Natasha was walking with a limp, Clint had burns all over him, and everyone had injuries. The only one who looked normal was Bruce.  
"What happened?" I asked them, surprised. They looked like they had a long, tiresome battle.  
Natasha shifted her green eyes to me while no one else payed attention. She winced, like it hurt to talk. "We were attacked while you were...away. It was pretty bad."  
I frowned. "I was only gone a couple of days,"  
"Marisol, you were gone for nearly a week. Six days."  
"Fire shooting cannons," Clint started to describe whatever attacked them. He pointed to a burn on his neck. "My arrows couldn't stop it."  
"I didn't get burnt, but that robot-thing packed a punch," Tony put in, rubbing his arm gingerly.  
I turned to Bruce, expecting him to say something. He put up his hands innocently. "I don't know, but the Other Guy sure didn't like it." I cracked a half-hearted smile at that.  
Without thinking, I quickly turned to Dad and asked him worriedly, "Are you hurt?"  
Behind me, I heard Tony scoff. "Aren't you scared for our safety? No need to fuss over poor little indestructible Captain America." He said sarcastically.  
I looked him over, raising an eyebrow defiantly. "Oh, sure," I shot back. "Is the great Tony Stark in pain? In the need for a bit of attention? As if he doesn't get enough of it already, we should all pity him." I crossed my arms and shook my head in mock sympathy before turning back to Dad.  
What I saw was an amused expression on his face. Tony was laughing at my comeback, too--Tony and I are really close and we always tease each other. "Don't worry about me, Marisol. I'm a super-soldier. I heal quickly and you know bruises are nothing." He lifted his shirt to show off his refined muscles, though currently stained with a purple-blue mark. I nodded swiftly. Nothing to worry about.  
A cold hand suddenly griped my arm. Instinctively, I twisted my arm out of reach from the bloodred fingernails, but Natasha just laughed. "I'm going down to the gym to train. You coming?"  
I cocked my head. "Aren't you supposed to be recovering from battle?" After every battle they had, they were given a few days off to rest and recover from their injuries. I guess Natasha had different plans.  
She shrugged in response. "Never know when you might need your strength." She grabbed Clint's arm and started pulling him towards the training room, looking back at me in question.  
I looked at Dad, the request on my lips, when he nodded knowingly. I smiled at him one last time before following Tasha and Clint, laughing at Clint's protests.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's so short -_-

"So," Natasha grunted, barely missing my fist. "How was Asgard?"  
I rolled my eyes, jumping out of her way as she lunged at me. "Do we have to talk about this while sparring?"  
She shot me a mischievous grin. "Yes," she announced, and I leaped at her. During our hand-to-hand combat, Clint was practicing archery while blindfolded, announcing that it helped him get used to his surroundings without vision. His words, not mine. "So how was it?" Tasha asked again.  
"Asgard is amazing--the most beautiful place I've ever been." I body slammed Natasha, pushing her down and landing atop her. "I win," I declared triumphantly.  
As strong as I am, Natasha still has her years of skill and ways of breaking free. She grabbed my arm and twisted, the slight pain distracting me for a moment, and that was all she needed to throw me off of her. She pounced on me as I fought her back, blocking her hits and throwing some of my own. She finally answered.  
"Well, you've never been out of the US before, let alone the world. So I can't say I'm surprised it's the 'most beautiful place' you've ever seen." I rolled my eyes again at her words. I held on to her arms, preventing her from hitting me again. She stopped for a second, looked me directly in the eyes--when she does that, I can almost see the horrible things she's been through--and asked me, "Why isn't Thor with you?"  
I narrowed my eyes at the thought. I didn't want to have to answer her so soon, so I used her hesitance to flip her off of her feet and onto her back. I pinned her with my arms and pressed a knee to her stomach before sighing. "Odin--the king--banished me," I looked away in shame before realizing that was a mistake; never let your opponent out of your sight.  
Too late now. I was thrown aside, punched hard in the gut and put in a headlock. It was obvious I wasn't fighting back, so when she let go, it was definite--our spar was over. "Why were you banished?"  
I stepped away from her, tugging on my braid. I didn't answer, but felt her gaze locked on me and the question in the air. "I don't know. He didn't seem to happy about me being there. Maybe he just doesn't like Midgardians..." I was suddenly pouring my heart out, telling Natasha everything; my conversations with Father, how my grandparents treated me so differently, meeting Sif, the Warriors Three, and Loki. Once I finished, Natasha watched me with soft green eyes--soft, though filled with so much of her bloody past.  
"Well...we do need new recruits. The Avengers Initiative was a great idea 17 years ago, when we had all the power we needed, but ever since Thor left, it hasn't been going to well. We nearly saw Steve for a year after he left. Anyways, we haven't lost a battle yet, but...well. you've seen how they've turned out." She looked at me meaningfully.  
"Woah, me? You want me to join the Avengers." I was kind of surprised. "Hell, yes, I want to join. If you need more recruits, I also have a friend with an, um...power." I covered my mouth, unsure if I was supposed to tell anyone that.  
Clint was suddenly by my side. "Who's your 'friend'?" He put quotation marks around "friend".  
"His name's Chris." I responded shortly. I was angry at myself for betraying Chris's trust.  
"Chris what?" Clint pushed. I froze, realizing that I had never known Chris's name. His parents died a long time ago and never used his last name, so I never knew it.  
"Uh..." Clint watched me impatiently. "I...I don't know..."  
I heard a familiar ding coming from from my phone. I searched my backpack with no avail before realizing Natasha was holding it in her hands Her face was pale and she didn't seem to be breathing. He stared at her in suspense until she finally gasped. "Agent Coulson didn't have any kids." She slumped down onto the ground.  
Clint looked at her, obviously confused. "I know...and?"  
Natasha fixed her eyes on me warily."Phil Coulson...had a son. And his name is Chris. Chris Coulson."


End file.
